Hinata's Days Off
by 2Kool4FoolsKid
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata is a shy, timid, quiet, silent,- okay, you get the picture, kind of girl. Masashi Kishimoto doesn't really show too much of her in her daily life so here's a little short story of her on her days off. Hinata usually spends her days fawning over Naruto and training her butt off... in more ways than one. Using the Byakugan to spy on Naruto is kind of training too...right?</html>


**Hinata is a shy, timid, quiet, silent,- okay, you get the picture, kind of girl. Masashi Kishimoto doesn't really show too much of her in her daily life so here's a little short story of her on her days off. Hinata usually spends her days fawning over Naruto and training her butt off... in more ways than one. Using the Byakugan to spy on Naruto is kind of training too...right? **

**This is my first fan fiction I ever posted so I'm still kind of noob-ish at this and this is just an innocent short story with no extra chapters so everything is on this page(it takes place a little while after Naruto returns from training with Jiraya).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen stuffing his face with noodles. Hinata was around the corner, stalking him. The longer she stared, the warmer her face grew, and so she turned away and slid down the fence. When she finally calmed down enough to look back, Naruto was gone. She was kind of relieved that she didn't have to put up with her raging blushes, but she already missed his presence. She sighed. As she tilted her head back to her original position, she was completely caught off guard by:<p>

"HI HINATA!" Naruto shouted as Hinata shrieked.

"Umm...h-hi N-Naruto-kun"she stuttered. Her eyes darted to the ground. "I...um...I made y-you a-" and her voice trailed off as she realized he already left. She looked into her palms. Within them was a tiny container of ointment. She told herself to be more straight-forward and kind of scolded herself for not being able to do something so simple. She decided to give it to him later. Maybe she could- her train of thought was broken when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Wait up, Sakura!"

Damn it. Why was it that she was so timid? If she wasn't, Naruto wouldn't have left. She thought that she should be more like Sakura. She got up, and brushed off the dust from the ground she just sat on while watching Naruto try to catch up with Sakura. Whatever. She walked back to her house wondering about herself. By then, the sun fell and it was nighttime. She ate her dinner and did her usual nightly routines, and went to her room. As soon as she was positive no one else was there, she practiced the lengths of her Byakugan; or to be more specific, spied on Naruto. He, Kiba, and Lee were playing a card game at his house. Hinata loved that game and had the urge to get over there and play with them. "Oh,well. At least I can watch them play." She became so caught up in their game, she didn't notice it when Neji walked in.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, knowing the answer.

"I-I'm just practicing."she replied reluctantly.

Neji gave her the I'm-not-an-idiot-look so Hinata just canceled her Byakugan and avoided eye contact. And with that, Neji chuckled silently to himself and backed out of her room.

Hinata stared up at the ceiling and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next day, she got up, washed herself, dressed up and went to train (the regular kind of training). After concentrating on her chakra flow, she Gentle Fisted the logs at the training grounds as many times as she could without rest. It wasn't too efficient, because her attacks specialized more on internal damage, but she couldn't bring herself to spar with someone and cause injury so she thought of this as an alternative. In the midst of her training, Kiba and Akamaru show up.

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba said *ruff ruff*.

"Hi Kiba and Akamaru." she replied.

"Oh hi Naruto, I didn't know you were here."

"Huh!? Naruto?!" and she looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be seen.

:P "Just kidding."

Hinata was angry at Kiba for doing so but she let it slide- like everything else that made her upset. She sighed and Kiba started laughing. Suddenly, Hinata's stomach growled.

"I forgot to eat breakfast so I have to go back,"

Kiba chuckled again and said "Okay, bye."

"Bye, Hinata." said Shino from behind a tree sulking because no one noticed him.

Hinata sweat dropped and said bye to all of them. Back at home, Hinata just ate some steamed rice and miso soup. She checked the time. It was 8:32. As soon as she finished her food, she went back to train with Kiba and Shino to spar (normally) until sundown. They had all skipped lunch and were starving so they decided to go eat barbeque. After they had each eaten their fill, guess who shows up.

"It's been a while since I've eaten here!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Choji said beside him.

"Actually Choji, you came here yesterday."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that, Shikamaru."

As soon as he caught eye of Team Kurenai, Naruto greeted them with a "Hey, guys!"

Hinata froze in her tracks. It was like she turned to stone. Although she was nervous as fudge, she knew that she had to give the ointment to him. She fast-walked to Naruto, handed him the ointment, and then fast-walked out of there, all without breathing. She finally let out a breath when she was a far enough distance from the barbeque place. Then, she ran home as fast as she could, got ready for bed, and spied on them to make sure that her awkward gesture wasn't the center of conversation. It was, actually, but not in the way she expected. Reading their lips, she imagined their voices as Naruto said that even though she was shy and awkward, she was an awesome person... and that she made some pretty neat ointment. His words echoed in her head for what seemed like an eternity. Hinata smiled to herself and fell asleep grinning.

The next morning, Hinata was was as happy as can be, and even though she had no memory of her dream, she could tell it was one of those warm and fuzzy ones. On that day, for the first time ever, she just stayed in bed. Instead of getting up before the sun did, she just went back to sleep. She didn't want to ruin the moment with her daily routine. She just wanted to stay there for however long it takes for her to get up and go to the real Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please leave comments, feedback, and suggestions! If you loved it, please favorite it! If not, then you don't have to :(. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
